Love Medicine
by Mikuru14
Summary: Naruto es un estudiante de medicina cuya vida cambiará cuando inicié sus prácticas en el hospital más grande del país, observar y aprender del prometido de su mejor amiga no podía terminar tan mal ¿o sí?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Medicine**

**Resumen: **Naruto es un estudiante de medicina cuya vida cambiará cuando inicié sus prácticas en el hospital más grande del país, observar y aprender del prometido de su mejor amiga no podía terminar tan mal ¿o sí?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto san, yo solo los tomé prestados para esta historia.

* * *

**Capitulo uno: sin ninguna experiencia**

Su vida se había vuelto ajetreada de un momento para otro. Su gran idea de experimentar lo que significaba vivir solo ya no parecía muy buena a pesar de no ser él mismo quien solventara los gastos de ese cómodo y nada despreciable departamento que ahora era su hogar. Tener que administrar el dinero que mensualmente le depositaban sus padres y hacer que le alcanzara para alimentarse, para sus gastos de estudio y pagar los servicios era ya una tarea bastante difícil, eso sin contar que siempre debía ingeniárselas para guardar un poco para alimentar su cada vez más nula vida social, que muy por el contrario a lo que él siempre había sido, era el poco tiempo quien se encargaba de reducir sus días a algo monótono.

Ser un estudiante que pronto terminaría el cuarto año de Medicina sonaba como algo grande pero también significaba mucho sacrificio. Ya se había vuelto pan de cada día el tener que enfrentarse a temibles pruebas y devorar libro tras libro, lo que probablemente contribuiría a que tuviera que ocultar sus preciosos ojos azules detrás de lentes de medida para no terminar por quedarse ciego.

No podría definirse como alguien brillante ni mucho menos como el mejor de su clase pero definitivamente Naruto era el tipo de persona que nunca se rendía cuando empezaba algo y la Medicina era algo que siempre había despertado curiosidad en él aunque su decisión de estudiar aquella rama de la ciencia había sido algo muy repentino que incluso sorprendió a toda su familia puesto que cuando era un crío siempre dijo que sería un gran deportista.

Esa tarde estaba especialmente fría y las nubes amenazantes con su color gris por fin habían dado rienda suelta a su furia y dejaban caer gotas finas que no demoraron en mojar las veredas y las pistas. Cubrió su cabeza con las manos tratando de evitar que las gotas de lluvia lo mojaran del todo. Últimamente el clima estaba tan variable que de alguna manera siempre terminaba llegando empapado a casa. En el preciso instante en que se disponía a acelerar el paso y buscar resguardo bajo algún techo cercano sintió que ya no se mojaba, un paraguas de llamativo color verde lo estaba cubriendo, se giró y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que lo sostenía y le sonreía amablemente.

-¡Sakura chan! abalanzó sobre ella envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. -tanto tiempo sin verte

-Naruto, eres un ingrato nunca fuiste a visitarme y te quejas de que no me ves por largo tiempo

La joven de unos veinticinco años había correspondido inmediatamente el gesto y se apresuró en mostrarle una cálida sonrisa.

-Soy un estudiante modelo, ya sabes el tiempo no es algo que me sobre –se excusó intentando ocultar aquella risilla característica que delataba su estado de nerviosismo.

-¿Ni siquiera para llamar y preguntar si sigo viva? –gruñó con un fingido enojo

Sin darse cuenta ambos jóvenes habían caminado sin rumbo, para ese momento el clima había empeorado así que decidieron entrar a un café en busca de algo de abrigo y para aprovechar la oportunidad de ponerse al día con la vida del otro. Ambos se conocían desde muchísimo tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que ambos fueran alumnos de la misma universidad. Sakura era mayor que Naruto por tres años y había sido ella quien lo apoyo con sus estudios antes del temible examen de admisión. Para ese tiempo Sakura ya llevaba dos años como estudiante de Enfermería y se había posicionado frente a los ojos del rubio como la mujer de sus sueños.

El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, tomaron asiento en una mesita junto al ventanal que daba hacia la calle y ordenaron un par de capuchinos.

-Vas a contarme ¿qué has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo sin vernos? -. Naruto observó cuidadosamente a la joven y no le fue difícil notar el brillo de sus ojos –¿hay algo especial que quieras compartir conmigo?

Sakura se permitió callar un momento, buscar las palabras indicadas que no la hicieran sonar como una completa loca enamorada pero que sí pudieran comunicar su felicidad. De forma lenta colocó su mano izquierda sobre la mesa dejando ver el anillo que adornaba su dedo anular y no pudo más que sonreír –estoy comprometida al fin

-¿Te… te vas a casar? –parpadeó dos veces sin despegar la vista del aro de compromiso -¿y ni siquiera pensabas invitarme a la boda?

-No hay fecha para la boda aún –se permitió tomar un sorbo de su taza de café –pero estoy realmente feliz de estar comprometida con la persona que siempre he amado

-¡Felicidades! –sonrió sinceramente –brindemos con café por la felicidad de mi mejor amiga

Se encontraba sentado escuchando a su amiga hablar y hablar sin parar, le estaba contando de todo, de algunos amigos en común, del nuevo lugar en el que trabaja, de que estaba viviendo sola en un apartamento que recién estaba pagando; pero en ningún momento mencionaba a su prometido quizás porque pensaba que podría incomodarle o quizás porque habían otras tantas cosas de que hablar. Naruto había pasado mucho tiempo enamorado de esa joven quizá el mismo tiempo que Sakura pasó enamorada del chico con el que ahora seguramente dentro de poco se casaría. Sakura no era la mujer más hermosa del mundo pero cabía dentro de la definición de ser bonita y si tuviera que elegir algo que le gustara de ella serían sus impresionantes ojos color jade; sin embargo era del tipo de persona decidida y que siempre decía lo que pensaba, le gustaba ayudar a los demás y había resultado ser bastante maternal con él, quizá esa fue la razón por la que se dejó deslumbrar y terminó confesando sus sentimientos a Sakura quien no tardó en darle fin a sus ilusiones de la manera más amable que pudo, dándole a entender que ya había alguien dentro de su corazón. No tardó mucho en enterarse quien era la persona que hacía suspirar a su amiga y aunque no lo conoció personalmente estaba seguro que podía escribir una biografía del famoso Sasuke Uchiha, estudiante de Medicina de último año que resultaba ser un prodigio y que tenía una multitud de fans tras de él aunque eso no parecía importarle al frio joven que solo vivía inmerso en su mundo de estudio.

-¡Naruto! –su nombre en un tono de voz elevado le llegó junto con una pequeño golpe en la cabeza –¿es que acaso no piensas ponerme atención?

-Lo siento Sakura chan –se disculpó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento yo, he hablado tanto y no he preguntado nada de ti –cortó un trozo del pastel de chocolate que seguramente en algún momento había ordenado -¿y dime hay alguna mujer que esté intentando seducirte?

El rubio se sonrojó inmediatamente, luego de superar su amor por Sakura no había vuelto a enamorarse pero eso no quería decir que no hubiese tenido alguna que otra relación pasajera o resultado de alguna fiesta acompañada de mucho licor.

-Claro que no, yo le soy fiel a la Medicina – bromeó –aunque nuestra relación es complicada creo que vamos por buen camino

-Con respecto a eso ¿has tenido alguna experiencia práctica en algún centro médico?

-Nada que pueda ser considerado una práctica real –se permitió robarle un pedazo de pastel a su amiga –espero que estas vacaciones pueda encontrar algo

Sakura golpeó la mesa con uno de sus puños –lo tengo –exclamó emocionada -¿Te gustaría ir al mismo hospital donde trabajo?

-¿Podrías hacer eso? –se mostró interesado

La joven asintió efusivamente –sólo déjalo en mis manos –sonrió –espera con calma mi llamada y prepárate que vas a aprender con sudor y lágrimas

Ambos rieron ante lo dicho aunque a Naruto eso le había sonado más a amenaza que otra cosa. No se habían dado cuenta en qué momento había dejado de llover y ya la oscuridad se había apoderado del cielo. Se despidieron en la puerta del café y cada quien cogió un camino distinto.

... . . . . . .

El Hospital Central era uno de los más grandes del país, tenía todas las especialidades y realizaba todo tipo de cirugías, hasta las más especializadas. Estaba ubicado muy cerca del lugar donde vivía y llegar allí diariamente no le sería ningún problema. Camino despacio hasta donde se encontraba el vigilante y mostro su documento de identidad y su identificación de estudiante, el señor de contextura gruesa le indicó que pasara y así lo hizo. Ingresó por la puerta principal y tragó saliva con dificultad, estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso, ahora lo único que rogaba era no empezar a sudar de forma descomunal. Tomó el ascensor directamente al piso cuatro y una vez que ubicó la estación de enfermería preguntó a una joven castaña por Sakura. La chica lo hizo sentarse en una salita al final del pasillo y le pidió que esperara allí.

No pasó mucho antes de que la joven de cabello rosa apareciera, vestida completamente de blanco.

-Espero que no te haya costado llegar – lo abrazó como solía hacerlo durante sus años de estudiante -¿Trajiste lo que te dije?

-Sí – le extendió un fólder –están todos los documentos que me pediste

-Bien, ahora déjame explicarte un poco – tomó asiento –el cuarto nivel del hospital corresponde al área de Medicina Interna y tiene dos sectores, el sector de la derecha corresponde a Medicina de Varones y el de la izquierda a Medicina de Mujeres

El rubio había sacado una pequeña libreta y anotaba cada cosa que consideraba importante.

Cada sector tiene un médico asistente como responsable además de los residentes e internos de medicina- continuó explicando – Tú estarás en el área de Medicina de Varones

-¿Y qué funciones realizaré?

-No te preocupes, eso te lo explicará el Doctor de quien estarás a cargo, ahora mismo te llevaré con él – se puso de pie y le indicó al rubio que la siguiera caminando en dirección a la estación de enfermería –si necesitas algo, yo soy la jefa de enfermeras de esta área y puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

Sakura se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía escrito "Médico Asistente" y que quedaba justo al lado de la estación de enfermería. Llamó dos veces y abrió sin esperar una respuesta. La habitación era algo grande, tenía un escritorio donde la joven dejó el fólder que Naruto le había entregado, además había otra puerta que seguramente era el baño o algo así se imaginaba. Sakura caminó hasta esa segunda puerta y volvió a llamar.

-Sasuke, la persona de la que te hablé ya llegó

No se escuchó ninguna respuesta.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿ese no es el nombre de tú prometido, Sakura?

Sakura asintió y se acercó donde el rubio tomándolo por los hombros –Sé fuerte

-¿Fuerte? Parece como si fuera a algún tipo de batalla –bromeó

Sakura sonrió divertida –no exactamente, además eres joven y decidido, no te preocupes vas a sobrevivir – y sin más se retiró del lugar dejando algo consternado al rubio.

Naruto tomó asiento frente al escritorio y analizó el lugar. Dos sofás pequeños con una mesa de centro, sobre el escritorio una laptop y un portarretrato con la foto de Sakura, unos cuantos lapiceros y algunas hojas perfectamente ordenadas. Había un estante con muchos libros gruesos detrás del escritorio que llamó su atención y al ver que nadie venía se aventuró a ojear un poco.

-No me gusta que toquen mis cosas sin permiso

La voz fuerte y seria lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Lo… lo siento –se enredó con sus palabras mientras que se giraba y se inclinaba saludando y evitando hacer contacto visual –no volverá a pasar

-Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar –camino hasta su lugar y tomó asiento –¿te vas a dignar a mirarme o no?

Naruto volvió a sentarse quedando frente al doctor y fue alzando la vista lentamente. Ahora mismo podía confirmar los rumores que había oído en los pasillos de la universidad, era cierto el tal Sasuke se podría considerar atractivo. Tenía la piel pálida y el cabello y ojos muy negros, aunque no lo conociera podría asegurar que se gastaba mucho tiempo en su cuidado personal. La chaqueta tan blanca y reluciente le daba un porte aún más atractivo.

Sasuke comenzó a revisar el fólder con los documentos del rubio –Uzumaki Naruto, 22 años, finalizó el cuarto año de Medicina, sin ninguna experiencia ¿hay algo que sepas hacer? – dirigió su vista al chico de ojos azules – por cierto ya puedes dejar de mirarme no es como si fueras a sacar una radiografía de mi cara

El tipo podía ser atractivo y todo lo inteligente que quisiera pero era especialista en causar antipatía en los demás.

-Soy bueno aprendiendo –forzó una sonrisa –si tengo un buen maestro claro está

Sasuke se recostó en el respaldar de su asiento, levantó una ceja elegantemente –¿estás tratando de insinuar algo?

-No, para nada. Es solo que no conozco nada de mi nuevo maestro

- Sabes mi nombre, eso es suficiente – Sasuke se puso de pie y paseó sus ojos por el estante lleno de libros, dirigió su mano a la segunda fila y cogió un tomo grueso que al instante le entregó al rubio –te presento a tu nuevo mejor amigo

Naruto lo recibió y examinó la tapa "Principios de Medicina interna" quizás el libro también le podría servir para ejercitar los brazos por lo pesado que era.

-Mañana a las siete y treinta en punto, completamente de blanco y por lo menos con el primer capítulo de ese libro leído y aprendido – se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado –estarás a prueba por un tiempo, no me gustan los estorbos

-No me considero un estorbo –se puso inmediatamente de pie captando el mensaje de que era hora de irse –hasta mañana Sasuke sensei

* * *

No tengo explicación para esto :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Por el contrario la historia es sólo mía xD

Me alegra saber que hay personas a las que les gustó esta historia, estaba algo insegura por el tema y no sé si sea fácil de seguir. Ya que me dijeron que estaba algo corto el capítulo esta vez lo he hecho mucho más largo. Bueno espero que siga manteniendo su interés**.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: primera experiencia**

Cerrar la puerta tras de él nunca le había causado más alivio. Se sintió observado y no demoró en notar sobre él las miradas de las enfermeras del lugar. Sakura se acercó a él con mirada interrogante, como suplicando le contara que había pasado allí adentro.

-¿Todo bien? – no pudo resistir más el preguntar

Naruto asintió –desde mañana seremos compañeros de trabajo

Sakura suspiró aliviada –pensé que Sasuke iba a destruirte mentalmente, no sabes cuánto me costó que aceptara ser tu tutor

-No te preocupes Sakura chan estaré bien –abrazó a su amiga –gracias por todo y nos vemos mañana.

Camino hasta el ascensor y una vez que las puertas se hubieron cerrado dejó escapar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, el muy desgraciado de Sasuke era un patán, tenía tantas ganas de colocar su puño en su pálida cara. Se notaba desde lejos el tipo de persona que era, tan arrogante que llegaba a ser hasta desquiciante. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto, él iba a demostrarle que Naruto Uzumaki no era ningún estorbo.

La mañana había llegado tan rápido que no sentía que su cuerpo había descansado lo suficiente. Prácticamente había cambiado sus horas de sueño por la lectura de su nuevo mejor amigo. Suspiró profundamente "era el primer día", si sobrevivía al primer día lo demás era cuestión de tiempo. Se animó por fin a salir de la cama y fue directo a la ducha. Dejó que el agua fría recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo y terminara de despertarlo. Salió sin prisa y se vistió con el pantalón y la chaqueta blanca, se miró al espejo y sonrió para sí mismo, le agradaba la imagen que veía "doctor Uzumaki" dijo para sí mismo.

Desayunó rápidamente algo ligero y cogió la mochila. Tomó el autobús y bajó cinco paradas después. Recorrió el mismo camino del día anterior hasta llegar al cuarto piso del hospital, mientras avanzaba por los pasillo saludaba a cualquiera que fuera parte del personal de salud. Una vez en la estación de enfermeras, verificó la hora en su reloj "siete y diez" todavía tenía algo de tiempo. Buscó a Sakura por el lugar y no la encontró así que decidió que era momento de ir a incordiar a su nuevo sensei y recalcarle lo puntual que podía llegar a ser. Llamó dos veces a la puerta con la inscripción de "médico asistente" y al no recibir respuesta ingresó.

La habitación estaba vacía, notó la puerta junto al escritorio entre abierta y se asomó. Esa puerta comunicaba con otra pequeña habitación en donde había una cama y más al fondo lo que seguramente sí sería el baño. El lugar estaba completamente ordenado y había varias chaquetas blancas colgadas en el perchero. Decidió que no sería buena idea que lo encontrara husmeando en cosas ajenas así que salió de allí y se fue a sentar en el mismo lugar que había ocupado el día anterior.

No pasó mucho antes que Sasuke saliera de aquella pequeña habitación y lo encontrara allí.

-Eres puntual

-Buenos días Sasuke sensei –le mostró su amplia sonrisa a tiempo que examinaba al joven Uchiha que también se encontraba vestido completamente de blanco.

Sasuke odiaba el ruido excesivo y la chillona y entusiasta voz de ese rubio era de por sí parte de esa categoría. Había estado seguro que el chico desaparecería con el libro y no se atrevería a regresar a lo que seguramente consideraría el infierno pero se había equivocado, es más allí lo tenía sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con la mirada ansiosa.

-Se nota que has pasado una buena noche – Sasuke señaló las ojeras del rubio

-Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco

-Pues deberías dormir las horas completas, matar a tus neuronas no es algo que puedes darte el lujo de hacer –se burló

Para ese momento Naruto ya había entrenado a su cerebro para no reaccionar ante el mínimo atisbo de provocación.

-Mis neuronas están en buen estado, no se preocupe por mí Sasuke sensei

El Uchiha abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó dos estetoscopios, uno lo colocó sobre sus hombros y el otro se lo entregó al rubio. Cogió unos cuantos lapiceros, su sello y se dirigió a la puerta haciéndole una señal a Naruto para que lo siguiera. Camino por el pasillo siendo saludado por quien se lo cruzaba hasta llegar al coche con las historias clínicas donde además se encontraba el equipo que trabajaba con él.

-Uchiha san, buenos días –los allí presentes saludaron casi en coro paseando sus miradas de Sasuke a Naruto como esperando la explicación de la presencia de aquel llamativo rubio.

-Buenos días – contestó sin gracia alguna –desde hoy tengo un estudiante a mi cargo y que también trabajara con ustedes, él es Uzumaki Naruto

-Mucho gusto con todos, espero poder aprender de ustedes

-Residente de segundo año Gaara, Residente de primer año Sai y los internos de medicina Mizuki y takeshi –Sasuke fue nombrando a cada uno mientras que el aludido levantaba la mano al ser presentado.

Naruto no tardó en entablar conversación con su nuevo equipo. Ellos le explicaron acerca de cómo era un día de trabajo con Sasuke. Por lo general todo empezaba con esas reuniones a las siete y cuarenta de la mañana en las que los residentes le informaban al Uchiha las novedades de la guardia nocturna, si había habido algún paciente ingresado o la evolución de los pacientes más críticos. A las ocho de la mañana comenzaba la visita médica, la sala a su cargo tenía treinta y cuatro camas de hospitalización. Una vez que terminara la visita médica entre las diez y media u once de la mañana todos tenían hasta el mediodía para terminar algún pendiente. A las doce en punto había reunión para alguna exposición ya sea de un tema determinado o de algún caso clínico y después de eso todos eran libres por así decirlo.

Escuchó detenidamente el relato de los residentes, por lo que pudo retener escuchó algo de un paciente en shock séptico de foco respiratorio, un hipoglucémico y dos ingresos que se encontraban estables. No tardaron en ponerse de pie y empujar el coche con historias hasta dentro de la sala de hospitalización. Uno a uno los internos de medicina iban relatando la historia del paciente mientras que Sasuke se preocupaba por hacerles preguntas a los propios pacientes para corroborar su estado, una vez hecho esto escribía las indicaciones y sellaba la hoja. Todo sucedía relativamente rápido, llevar el ritmo le estaba costando sobre todo porque habían términos médicos que él aún no conocía, valores normales de laboratorio con los que no estaba familiarizado, y farmacología que aún no dominaba, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, realmente estaba comenzando a sentirse un inútil, lo único que había hecho era caminar en silencio y escuchar.

Una vez que terminó la visita y justo cuando intentaba aclarar sus dudas con alguno de los residentes o internos, todos desaparecieron, al parecer había cosas pendientes por terminar.

Sasuke lo observó y notó la confusión en sus ojos azules, por un momento hasta sintió algo de pena pero quería demostrarle que si no se ponía a estudiar con ganas no lograría nada durante su estadía en el hospital –Naruto, trae la historia del paciente de la cama doce y ven a mi oficina

Naruto siguió la orden inmediatamente, camino detrás de Sasuke hasta lo que se podría considerar su oficina. Se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación esperando la siguiente indicación mientras el Uchiha se posicionaba tras su laptop sin dignarse a mirarlo.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

La pregunta le llegó por sorpresa. El rubio adoptó una pose pensativa llevando una de sus manos a la barbilla, no había sido un mal día, había estado emocionado al menos durante la primera hora hasta que llegó a sentirse fuera de lugar.

-Ha sido interesante –respondió dubitativo de si había sido la respuesta correcta.

-¿Interesante? Y de todo lo interesante que has visto ¿hay algo que quieras preguntar?

Naruto apretó la historia clínica de metal entre sus manos, había tanto que quería preguntar, prácticamente todo; sin embargo ¿eso lo convertiría en un estorbo?

-A juzgar por tu silencio sólo contemplo dos opciones –Sasuke cerró la portátil en la que se había estado entreteniendo –o entendiste todo o no entendiste nada y a juzgar por tu expresión creo que estamos más cerca de la segunda opción

El Uchiha se puso de pie y tomó la historia clínica de las manos del rubio para luego acomodarse en uno de los sofás rojos e indicarle al otro que hiciera lo mismo. Dio una ojeada rápida antes de comenzar a narrarle el caso del paciente más profundamente.

-Hiroki Kinomoto, paciente de 56 años con tiempo de enfermedad de más o menos dos semanas y de curso progresivo. El paciente refiere que notó la herida a nivel del cuarto dedo del pie derecho cuando ya había secreción purulenta y empezó a hacer cuadros febriles que llegaban a 39 °C, motivo por el cual fue trasladado a este nosocomio –Sasuke dejó la historia a un lado -¿qué es lo primero que le preguntarías a un paciente así?

Naruto se puso nervioso ante la pregunta, trató de controlar un poco sus emociones y a la vez recordar sus clases en la universidad -¿si es diabético? –casi preguntó.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa "idiota, si dejarás de temblar tal vez podrías ser más seguro con tus respuestas" -¿me lo estás preguntando?

El rubio se apresuró en negar con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿por qué le preguntarías eso?

-Porque sólo se dio cuenta de la herida una vez que hizo cuadros febriles y a pesar del tiempo la herida no mejora lo que es característico de pacientes con historia de diabetes ya que pierden sensibilidad en los miembros inferiores y tienen problemas de cicatrización –estaba seguro que había soltado todo eso sin siquiera detenerse a respirar y quizá lo había hecho a una velocidad imposible de entender.

-Exacto, entonces podemos decir que tenemos un paciente con pie diabético –Sasuke siguió explicando.

Naruto podía desmentir ahora ese rumor que circuló alguna vez en la universidad que decía que Sasuke iba asesinando a los demás con la mirada todo el tiempo. Era cierto que sus ojos negros parecían poder ver a través de ti y hacerte temblar de miedo por alguna razón pero en ese preciso momento, cuando estaba hablando de su paciente, sus ojos no eran fríos y hasta podía decir que tenían un brillo especial. Podía jurarlo, Sasuke lo miraba de esa manera y la incomodidad y tensión había desaparecido del ambiente. Tal vez sea porque hablaban de algo que le apasionaba o quién sabe. Escuchó hablar al Uchiha sobre la correcta forma de tomar una historia clínica, lo que nunca puedes olvidar preguntar, sobre fisiopatología del pie diabético, clasificación y tratamiento que debe darse, las pruebas de laboratorio a pedir y cuál debe ser el objetivo terapéutico con un paciente de esa clase. Escuchar hablar a Sasuke era interesante, recordaba haberse dormido muchas veces en las clases de la universidad pero ahora era diferente, era como si cada neurona de su cerebro estuviese atenta a guardar lo que escuchaba. No fue consciente del tiempo real hasta que el llamado de la puerta interrumpió lo que estaban haciendo.

-Uchiha san ya es mediodía –casi gritaron desde afuera.

Si mal no recordaba esa era la voz de Gaara, el residente de segundo año. Al instante la puerta se abrió sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Sasuke y todo el equipo entró y se acomodó en los sofás mientras que Sai conectaba su computadora portátil a un proyector. Mientras todo era preparado Sasuke se había retirado a su lugar tras el escritorio y nuevamente se encontraba entretenido en su laptop. No pasó mucho antes de escuchar la voz de Sai pidiendo la atención de todos.

-Buenas tardes con los presentes, esta ocasión me toca exponer el caso clínico del paciente de la cama doce, centrándome en la fisiopatología y tratamiento del pie diabético…

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido y giró su cabeza disimuladamente hacia su sensei inmediatamente lo vio alzar su mano señalándole que mirase al frente sin verlo directamente. El rubio sonrió para sí mismo, debió tener la desesperación grabada en sus ojos, tanto así que hasta el antipático Sasuke Uchiha se había preocupado por él.

Cuando la presentación terminó, más o menos una hora después, inició la ronda de preguntas. Todos participaron de alguna manera incluso Naruto que ahora se sentía un poco más seguro de sí mismo. Sasuke era el encargado de hacer una síntesis del caso y dar por terminada la reunión para que luego todos se retiraran a almorzar.

-Naruto, quédate un momento –pidió el moreno.

El rubio permaneció sentado en su lugar hasta que la última persona hubiese dejado la habitación.

-Puedes irte a tu casa ya

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – se mostró confundido

-Ya es suficiente por hoy ve estudia y luego descansa las horas correctas antes de venir mañana

-Entiendo – cogió su mochila del lugar donde la había dejado en la mañana, dudo antes de decir lo siguiente –por lo de hoy gracias

Se escuchó el sonido de la impresora y al instante Sasuke tomó el papel, caminó hasta el rubio y se lo entregó –Gracias ¿por qué?

Naruto miró la hoja e identificó todas esas abreviaturas que había leído en las historias LOTEP, AREG, entre otras y estaban todas explicadas -No, por nada. Nos vemos mañana sensei – mostró su impecable sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta de salida; sin embargo volvió a escuchar la gélida voz de su sensei

-Empieza por lo más común que hayas visto el día de hoy, son muchos pacientes pero si te fijas bien son pocas enfermedades de fondo. Deja de querer saber todo a la vez como un idiota

Naruto asintió sin voltear y simplemente salió de allí con una sonrisa en los labios que luego desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que lo habían llamado idiota.

Habían pasado ya dos semana, las dos semanas más ajetreadas de toda su vida. Él no figuraba como un trabajador del hospital simplemente era un alumno que tenía por tutor a Sasuke. Según lo que le había explicado Sakura, ella había convencido a Sasuke de que se diera un tiempo para ayudar a su brillante amigo estudiante de medicina y luego había tenido que convencer a la directora del hospital, que por suerte le tenía bastante cariño ya que se conocían desde antes de que Sakura empezara a trabajar allí. Cuando Tsunade, la directora, se enteró de que sería el Uchiha quien se encargaría de enseñarle al estudiante no dudo en dar su aprobación sabiendo por adelantado que eso molestaría a Sasuke, para ella era algo entretenido buscarle la sinrazón a uno de sus mejores médicos.

Con el correr de los días supo también como manejaban los horarios de los residentes e internos de medicina. Para su sorpresa la palabra descanso prácticamente no existía, los internos tenían que estar doce horas diarias en la sala de hospitalización que le correspondía y eso era cuando no debían cumplir una guardia diurna o nocturna en la sala de emergencias. En el caso de los residentes era prácticamente lo mismo, salvo un día a la semana que no debía coincidir con el descanso de otro residente o del médico asistente. Se enteró también que el horario de Sasuke era hasta las dos de la tarde y solo debía cumplir ciento cincuenta horas mensuales, hecho que no era realmente cierto ya que el Uchiha pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital y en su estadía no lo había visto tomarse un día de descanso.

Era lunes nuevamente y ese día el clima se mostraba amistoso desde tan tempranas horas. Había tenido un pequeño problema con su despertador y estaba saliendo tarde por lo que decidió saltarse el desayuno como venía haciéndolo hace unos días. Cogió el autobús y no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. Una vez dentro del hospital corrió por los pasillos hasta el ascensor y marcó presuroso el número cuatro. Pasó por la estación de enfermeras y preguntó por Sakura para saludarla como solía hacerlo; sin embargo le informaron que era su día de descanso por lo que siguió con su camino hasta la oficina de Sasuke, llamó a la puerta y entró una vez que escuchó un "pasa".

-Llegas tarde

Naruto corroboró la hora en su reloj "7:31" y una mueca se dibujó en su cara –oh vamos, es sólo un minuto – se quejó.

-Un minuto puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte –le replicó. Sasuke colocó una pequeña bolsa sobre el escritorio –toma, esto es para ti

Naruto confundido caminó hasta donde el sensei y revisó la bolsa -¿un obento?

-Has bajado de peso considerablemente y representas un peligro potencial de contagio de enfermedades y en consecuencia un peligro para mi salud –Sasuke se puso de pie, se acomodó la chaqueta y cogió las cosas que necesitaba para la visita médica –tienes cinco minutos para comer todo eso, deja de mirarme y deja de saltarte las comidas, dobe

-Gra… ¿a quién crees que le estas diciendo dobe?

-¿A quién crees que estas tuteando? –le devolvió la pregunta

-A usted Sasuke sensei –se burló

-Idiota, apresúrate y alcánzanos –y sin más se retiró del lugar.

Agradeció con todo su ser esa comida, era muy temprano y su estómago estaba pidiendo algo de alimento, eso y que las barras energéticas no eran milagrosas. Casi se atragantó por la velocidad con la que comía. Por alguna razón estaba muy feliz.

Como venía haciendo cada día después de la visita médica revisaba las historias de los pacientes en esa hora libre que tenía y hacia una lista de las enfermedades nuevas que se presentaban para leer sobre ellas, además anotaba cualquier pregunta que tuviese para hacérsela a Sasuke en algún momento. Cada vez se sentía más familiarizado con todo, incluso dominaba ya los valores normales de las principales pruebas de laboratorio y no se sentía perdido en las exposiciones tanto así que el Uchiha ya le había dado aviso que figuraría como expositor en el nuevo cronograma.

Ese día después de la exposición fue prácticamente arrastrado por sus compañeros a almorzar con ellos como todos los días, sin embargo en el camino al comedor general del hospital se excusó diciendo que había olvidado algo importante. Pensó que sería buena idea devolverle el favor a Sasuke y fue directo a la cafetería a comprar comida para los dos, que él recordara el Uchiha siempre le decía "almorzaré luego" cada vez que le preguntaba si ya comió y eso era ya avanzada la tarde. Agradeció al joven que lo atendió y apresuró el paso hacia la oficina de Sasuke, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar lo vio conversando con otro doctor así que entró a la oficina sin avisar y empezó a acomodar la comida en la mesita de centro. En el preciso instante en que se dirigía hacia la puerta a avisarle a Sasuke, escuchó la voz conocida de Sakura proveniente del pasillo.

-Sasuke kun, almorcemos juntos, te espero dentro de tu oficina

Naruto palideció, corrió a recoger lo que había traído y se metió directo a la otra pequeña habitación del lugar mas no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta totalmente. Permaneció en silencio, desde allí podía observar a su amiga acomodando la comida que seguramente había preparado. Al instante ingresó al lugar otra joven de cabello castaño que llevaba un par de cucharas y palillos.

-Sakura san aquí tiene lo que me pidió

-Oh muchas gracias, Naoko chan. Estuve tan apresurada que olvidé empacarlas

-Sasuke san estará muy feliz, usted es una novia muy atenta

-¿Tú crees? Esta mañana me pidió que le empacara algo más de comida para el desayuno, creo que tenía muchas ganas de comer comida casera así que me decidí a consentirlo un poco –Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

El rubio estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, sintió un poco de pena por Sakura al fin y al cabo quien había sido beneficiado por esa comida era él. Notó que la joven castaña se retiraba del lugar al mismo tiempo que Sasuke entraba. Se sintió más nervioso aún, trató de respirar incluso más lento para no hacer ningún ruido. Se acomodó un poco mejor para tener un buen rango de visión y se autorecriminó lo que estaba haciendo "¿qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿desde cuándo me importa ver lo que ellos dos hagan?" sin embargo eso no lo detuvo. Observó como Sakura corrió a colgarse del Uchiha y le robó un corto beso para luego empujarlo a sentarse en el sofá.

-No tenías que venir en tu día de descanso

-Pero si me encanta venir a verte- sonrió -dime Sasuke, ¿te gustó lo que preparé esta mañana? –Sakura tomó asiento al lado de su prometido.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Sasuke cogió uno de los platos y empezó a comer.

-¿Cómo? A la comida que me pediste que envolviera temprano –una expresión de desconcierto se apoderó de ella.

Sasuke trató de recordar a qué se refería "la comida del dobe" recordó al instante –Estuvo bien

-Ya veo, me alegra que te gustara

Sakura se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de Sasuke para empezar a darle un masaje en los hombros -estás tenso – siguió aventurándose con sus manos acariciando parte del pecho del Uchiha y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Sakura, es suficiente

La chica hizo caso omiso a la advertencia –Shhh nadie vendrá hasta las dos de la tarde, tenemos tiempo – desabrochó la blusa azul marino que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto su sujetador y quitó hábilmente la chaqueta blanca de Sasuke dejando su torso muy bien trabajado al descubierto.

Naruto llevó una de sus manos a la boca, no estaba en sus planes presenciar algo cómo eso y sin embargo era incapaz de despegar su mirada de allí. Observó cómo su sensei se concentraba en besar el cuello de su amiga mientras Sakura se dejaba llevar. Sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba bien lo que estaba sintiendo, no estaba bien que ahora tuviera un bulto creciente entre sus piernas y no estaba bien porque sus ojos azules en ningún momento se enfocaron en Sakura, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Sasuke, su mirada no desatendió ningún movimiento de sus labios sobre ese cuerpo ajeno y ahora mismo no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos negros que lo estaban viendo fijamente a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta. Para cuando su cerebro fue capaz de procesarlo ya era muy tarde "mierda, había sido descubierto".

* * *

Me disculpo por cualquier horror ortográfico que exista. A todos los que siguen la historia ¡muchas gracias!. Permítanme saber si sigue siendo de su agrado.

Nos leemos pronto.

PD: a las personas que no les puedo responder por no tener una cuenta, gracias por sus comentarios :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a tod s! me disculpo por la demora en la actualización puesto que me había propuesto que las actualizaciones sean rápidas pero he estado mal de salud y en estudios médicos (qué irónico que escriba sobre medicina jejejej ¬¬!) y eso sumado al trabajo me han consumido por completo. Muchas gracias a tod s los que me dejaron un review y me permiten saber si les está agradando la historia o si tienen alguna duda.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto yo sólo los tomé prestados para enredarlos de una manera rara.

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

La oscura mirada fija en él no hacía más que disparar los latidos de su corazón ¿qué debía hacer?, su cuerpo había quedado inmóvil, congelado ante el poder de esos ojos negros.

Sasuke detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, cogió su chaqueta y se la acomodó nuevamente. Notó el desconcierto en la cara de Sakura que aún se negaba a captar el mensaje –no es el momento ni el lugar

-Pero… - trató de replicar más fue interrumpida.

-Pero nada, tengo mucho trabajo por terminar. Arréglate y ve a casa, pasaré a verte después

Sakura se apresuró en arreglar su blusa y una vez que la abrochó se dispuso a ir hacia el baño. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la pequeña habitación fue sujetada del brazo por el Uchiha –no puedes entrar allí, el baño está malogrado desde ayer y no se encuentra en condiciones para usarlo. No te preocupes, te ves bien

Sakura estuvo a punto de quejarse pero después de escucharle decir algo como eso se sintió feliz, que ella recuerde Sasuke no solía hacerle cumplidos muy seguidamente y menos de manera tan directa. No hizo preguntas simplemente cogió su bolso del sofá y se acercó nuevamente a su prometido.

-Ven a mi departamento temprano, te estaré esperando –colgó sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y le plantó otro beso antes de retirarse de allí.

El moreno caminó a su escritorio y tomó asiento, esperó un tiempo prudente para saber que Sakura no regresaría por algo.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir escondido como una rata?

Naruto había permanecido recostado en la pared, con la respiración agitada. Cuando escuchó la voz de su sensei sintió como nuevamente su corazón iba a prisa. Salió despacio de la pequeña habitación, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Agradecía a Kami sama que esos pantalones blancos del uniforme fueran holgados, así por lo menos conservaría algo de su dignidad y podría ocultar su pequeño problema entre las piernas.

-Sasuke sensei, lo siento, de verás, no era mi intención –trató de disculparse de alguna manera.

-Para no ser tu intención estabas muy cómodo allí –dirigió su vista al rubio – ¿te gusta tanto Sakura?

-¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera. Yo no estaba mirando a Sakura chan –se excusó inmediatamente.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces a quién estabas mirando? – el Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa, era divertido poner nervioso al rubio -¿a mí?

Naruto no respondió, preferiría morir allí mismo antes de aceptar eso.

-Sakura me contó sobre los sentimientos que alguna vez tuviste por ella –Sasuke iba dejarlo por esta vez, no recibir respuesta a su pregunta anterior podía significar muchas cosas y por alguna razón eso le estaba agradando.

-Eso es cosa del pasado, de hace mucho tiempo. Ahora ella es una muy buena amiga y sólo eso, no tengo ningún otro tipo de interés –Naruto tomó asiento frente a sus sensei –no se preocupe no es como si quisiera robársela

Un tic característico apareció en la ceja derecha de Sasuke -¿estás intentando compararte conmigo?

-De ninguna manera, sólo estoy aclarando sus dudas –sonrió.

-No estoy para nada preocupado – Sasuke sacó un fajo de papeles del segundo cajón del escritorio –Y ahora puedes irte si quieres, tengo trabajo que terminar

Naruto observó los papeles, era fin de mes seguramente Sasuke debía dar el reporte mensual del servicio del que era encargado –Puedo ayudar, soy bueno con el Excel

-¿Te gusta tanto estar conmigo? –le provocó.

Naruto hizo una mueca, no es que no le agradara pasar tiempo a solas con su sensei, es sólo que esa pregunta parecía ir en doble sentido –sólo quiero compensar mi intromisión

Sasuke lo miró con fastidio –si es por eso no tienes por qué molestarte

-Tampoco es que me desagrade pasar tiempo contigo, uno termina acostumbrándose –cogió uno de los asientos y se acomodó al lado del Uchiha.

-Otra vez tuteándome – se quejó.

-En este momento no soy tu alumno así que no debo verte como mi superior

-Soy tu superior mientras esté en este hospital

-Está bien, Sasuke sensei. Entonces sólo lo respetare dentro del hospital – dijo antes de tomar posición frente al computador portátil y empezar a vaciar datos.

La tarde se había pasado rápido, no habían sido interrumpidos en ningún momento. Ese día Naruto supo algo más de su sensei, él odiaba el papeleo, esa parte de su trabajó no le agradaba para nada y por eso muy contrario a lo que siempre era, había dejado que todo se acumulara para último momento.

Siendo las siete de la noche y cuando ya todo había quedado listo se dispusieron a irse. Sasuke entró a la pequeña habitación y no demoró mucho en cambiarse de ropa. Era la primera vez que lo veía vestido como la gente común, un pantalón negro y un polo manga larga azul. Cogieron sus cosas y salieron de la oficina. Sasuke le dio las últimas indicaciones al residente de guardia y luego tomaron el ascensor hasta el primer piso sin cruzar ninguna palabra. Una vez allí se despidieron puesto que Sasuke iría al estacionamiento por su auto. Naruto se dirigió a la salida y maldijo al clima por su cruel jugarreta. El hermoso día cálido ahora era un día lluvioso. Colocó su mochila sobre la cabeza y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la parada de autobús, declinó por completo la idea de sentarse a esperar debido a que los asientos se encontraban mojados, la lluvia estaba siendo muy fuerte y el frío empezaba a pasarle factura podía sentir como se le iban erizando los vellos de los brazos. De pronto observó un lujoso carro rojo estacionarse frente a él y como el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto bajaba lentamente.

-Apresúrate y sube

La orden le llegó de una voz muy conocida. No dudó ni un segundo y abrió la puerta del carro buscando abrigo.

-¡Gracias! -exclamó

-Es sólo porque te quedaste hasta tarde por mi culpa –Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el rubio y espero por un momento a que hablara – ¿vas a decirme dónde vives o esperas que lo adivine?

Naruto sonrió, había olvidado dar esa información –si sigues por esta calle…

-Dame tu dirección, confío más en el GPS que en tu buen sentido de la ubicación

El rubio bufó con fingido enojo –oh lo siento, es que tu carro con última tecnología me supera por completo

-Estoy considerando dejarte en medio de la pista

-Sólo bromeaba, no tienes por qué ser así Sasuke sensei –juntó sus manos pidiendo disculpas –colocaré la dirección ahora mismo

Bastaron unos quince minutos antes de que el auto rojo se estacionara frente a un edificio color azul marino.

-¿Es aquí?

El rubio asintió. Cogió la mochila y la colgó en uno de sus brazos –gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana –bajó del carro y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Avanzó unos tres pasos y recordó las palabras de Sakura esa tarde "_Ven a mi departamento temprano, te estaré esperando" _esa era una invitación abierta, estaba seguro que si Sasuke se iba ahora mismo a ver a Sakura inevitablemente terminarían lo que empezaron en la tarde y eso por alguna razón desconocida lo estaba molestando. Dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos y tocó la ventanilla del auto. No pasó mucho antes de que viera el vidrio bajar.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Se te olvidó algo?

-No, es sólo que me trajiste hasta aquí y la lluvia es fuerte y con este frío –siguió hablando sin animarse a decir lo que quería.

-Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa -¿y qué con eso? –se hizo el desentendido.

-¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo caliente? –su tono de voz fue casi inaudible

-¿Me vas a dar algo caliente? –trató de picar un poco al otro.

-Un café o una infusión, ¿qué rayos estás pensando, Sasuke teme?

-¡Oye! ¿A quién crees que le dices teme?, Me he graduado como médico y soy especialista –se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con fuerza –nadie se ha atrevido a decirme así en mucho tiempo –se quejó.

-Que nadie te lo diga de frente no quiere decir que no lo piensen. Deberías agradecer mi sinceridad –se burló antes de volver a mostrar su amplia sonrisa – ¿vas a aceptar mi invitación o no?, estoy vacunado y no muerdo

Sasuke se quitó el cinturón de seguridad antes de bajar del auto y activar la alarma. Caminó con prisa para escudarse de la lluvia y espero a que el rubio se moviera y le mostrara el camino. Entraron en el edificio y se encontraron con un anciano en el recibidor quien saludo amablemente a Naruto, al parecer se trataba del guardián del lugar. Tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso siete y una vez que salieron de él, Naruto se quedó quieto en su lugar.

-¿Podrías esperar sólo dos minutos aquí? –su risilla de nerviosismo característica acompañó sus palabras

Sasuke enarco una ceja, mostrándose confundido -¿qué maneras son esas de tratar a un invitado?

-Sólo dos minutos por favor –casi rogó antes de salir corriendo y abrir la puerta de su hogar y cerrarla al instante.

Naruto corrió por todo el lugar recogiendo todo el desorden que había acumulado. Empezó por la pequeña salita, retiró las cajas de comida, las botellas y alguna que otra prenda que había quedado regada con el correr de los días, acumuló todo el desorden dentro de su habitación antes de correr a la puerta nuevamente e invitar al Uchiha a que pase.

Sasuke ingresó observando cada detalle del lugar, una pequeña salita que conectaba con la cocina y un comedor para cuatro personas. Habían dos puertas más, una que seguramente correspondía a la habitación principal y la otra que sospechaba era el baño de invitados. Observó también varios portarretratos sobre la mesa de centro con fotos de la familia del rubio seguramente. Por fin decidió tomar asiento en el sofá sin esperar a que se lo invitaran

-Es pequeño –dijo sin dejar de pasear su vista por todo el lugar

-Es lo suficiente para alguien como yo, ni siquiera paso mucho tiempo aquí –Naruto había alzado la voz puesto que había ingresado a su habitación a ponerse ropa seca.

-Eso es cierto, algo como dormir por muchas horas no es algo que alguien que elija la vida del médico pueda darse el lujo de hacer

Naruto se acercó a su sensei -¿qué prefieres té o café?

Sasuke parpadeó confundido –así que realmente café significaba café

-¿Qué pensabas? No pienso darle alcohol a alguien que trabaja mañana muy temprano

-No soy un niño como tú, una copa no me hará nada –se quejó

-¡Pero qué gran ejemplo resultaste ser! No insistas, no tengo nada de alcohol, así que sé un buen invitado y acepta algo de lo que te ofrezco

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus brazos –Tendré que conformarme con un poco de té

Nauto no tardó en servir dos tazas ponerlas en una bandeja y llevarlas hasta la pequeña salita. Le entregó una taza al Uchiha, quien la recibió inmediatamente entre sus manos permitiéndose disfrutar del calor, y la otra la tomó él mientras se acomodaba al lado de su sensei en el sofá. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar, cuando estaban en el hospital solían hablar bastante pero era siempre algo relacionado con algún paciente o sobre algún tema de medicina; sin embargo, fuera del lugar de trabajo ¿de qué sería apropiado charlar? Naruto apretó la taza entre sus manos hasta que algo se le vino a la mente.

-Sasuke, dijiste que habías estudiado una especialidad

-Así es –le contestó instantáneamente

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

-Cardiología –enfocó sus ojos negros en la mirada azulina del otro -¿Por qué te interesa?

Naruto negó con la cabeza –No, no, nada en especial, sólo simple curiosidad –tomó un sorbo de su té –consideró a cardiología una de las especialidades más complejas pero ¿por qué no trabajas en tu especialidad?

-Es simple, porque no quiero

Naruto supo que había algo más tras esa respuesta puesto que el moreno había desviado la mirada. Observó al Uchiha tomar el último sorbo de té y colocar la taza sobre la mesita.

-¿Ya sabes que especialidad estudiarás?

-¿Eh? No, aún no lo tengo claro

-Todavía tienes tiempo para elegir

-Sí lo sé. ¿Quieres un poco más de té?

Sasuke solamente asintió mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer la bebida lo había relajado.

Naruto tomó ambas tazas y fue directamente a la cocina. Puso un poco más de agua en el hervidor y se apoyó en uno de los estantes mientras esperaba. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso y había casi secuestrado al prometido de su mejor amiga, lo había convencido de ir allí con toda la intención de que el tiempo corriera y él no pudiera llegar con Sakura. Se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que sólo el vapor saliendo de la jarra hervidora pudo alertarlo de que ya podía servir el té. Volvió a alistar la bandeja y se encaminó hacia la salita; sim embargo encontró al Uchiha recostado sobre uno de sus brazos y disfrutando de un agradable sueño. Dejó la bandeja y se acercó a él, dudo en despertarlo o no pero decidió dejarlo descansar un poco así que lo acomodó mejor y fue a su habitación por una manta.

Naruto se acomodó sobre la mesita de centro y se permitió observar la imagen de su sensei durmiendo con total tranquilidad, no había ceño fruncido y respiraba pausadamente. Llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo y sacó su teléfono móvil para luego tomar una fotografía, la imagen era totalmente agradable y merecía ser guardada. Dejó el móvil a un lado y se arrodilló en el piso aproximándose aún más a su sensei. Acercó lentamente su rostro al del otro y sintió como poco a poco sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, el silencio absoluto del lugar le permitía escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, se relamió los labios totalmente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no quiso cerrar sus ojos para no perderse ningún momento, lo que al final consideró su peor error porque ahora mismo un par de ojos negros lo miraban con sorpresa.

* * *

Bueno, acerca de este capítulo sólo puedo decir que está más corto jejeje y que a decir verdad siento que ha ido un poco lento. También hemos descansado de términos médicos por esta vez pero el próximo capi vendrá recargado de más situaciones clínicas. En fin espero que no se les haga difícil de seguir y que mi estado de salud no haya afectado la calidad del capítulo.

Espero sus opiniones y disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico.

Nos leemos pronto (lo prometo xD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a tod s, más rápido de lo que pensé ya tengo el siguiente capítulo. La verdad no quiero retrasarme en la escritura pues tengo la idea general. Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar acerca de lo que escribo, muchas gracias porque me animan a continuar con ganas.**

**Esta vez el capítulo está un poco más largo que el anterior y he incluido varios términos médicos por lo que al final he puesto las explicaciones cortas por sí hay algo en lo que tengan duda (lo he explicado con mis palabras **

**Bueno ahora sí a leer!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son de Kishimoto sama! Yo los he tomado prestaditos nada más.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: corriendo riesgos**

Se encontraba allí, a milímetros de esos labios que deseaba besar pero nuevamente había sido descubierto. Si se quedaba quieto, controlaba su respiración y no parpadeaba puede ser que Sasuke pensara que estaba soñando o quizá si cerraba los ojos en ese preciso instante y dejaba caer todo su peso podría fingir un desmayo repentino, aunque engañar a un médico iba a ser algo difícil.

Sasuke se quedó observando, allí estaba el idiota de Naruto totalmente inmóvil ¿dónde había quedado toda su determinación? ¿Qué no sabía que la falta de determinación podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de un paciente?, podía incluso jurar que Naruto había dejado de respirar ¿qué ocurría? ¿Iba a hacerlo o no? Podría simplemente hacerse el sorprendido y alejarse rápidamente pero eso conllevaría a incómodas explicaciones después o quizás sería una buena opción ayudar un poco al rubio y ser él mismo quien ponga fin a esa milimétrica distancia, apostaba que Naruto no se daría cuenta de ese detalle.

Eran sólo segundos pero para Naruto eran minutos e incluso horas llenas de indecisión "es mejor hacerlo y ser castigado que ser castigado sin haberlo hecho" pensó, las consecuencias podría enfrentarlas después. Cuando su mente había ya elegido arriesgarse se vio sorprendido, podía sentir claramente sobre sus labios el suave tacto de los labios de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos inmediatamente y le fue más fácil corresponder ese roce y convertirlo en un beso demandante. Apoyó una de sus manos en el mueble soportando así su peso, sintió la mano de Sasuke cogiendo su cabeza y acercándolo más. De pronto el ruido del móvil del Uchiha los hizo reaccionar, se separaron instantáneamente y desviaron la mirada a lados opuestos. Sasuke llevó su mano al bolsillo y cogió el teléfono celular "Sakura" leyó en la pantalla y se aclaró la garanta antes de hablar.

-Es Sakura –dijo cómo si necesitase informarle al rubio aquel hecho.

-¿Vas a contestar? –le interrogó el otro.

El moreno se puso de pie y contestó la llamada.

"_Sasuke kun ¿ya estás viniendo?"_ la voz animada de la chica al otro lado de la línea hacía notar su impaciencia.

"_No podré ir, terminé muy tarde y cansado así que me vine a casa de frente"_

"_oh ya veo. Estaba esperándote, ¿no quieres que vaya para tu casa?" _casi sonó a ruego.

"_No, no es necesario, ya estoy por irme a la cama. Nos vemos mañana, voy a colgar"_

"_!Sasuke espera!, te amo"_

El Uchiha clavó sus ojos en Naruto que permanecía sentado en el suelo _"lo sé"_ dijo ante de colgar y dejando a la chica con ganas de escuchar las mismas palabras.

Sasuke camino hasta quedar frente al rubio quien se puso de pie instantáneamente –será mejor que me marché ya

Naruto asintió –es tarde –avanzó en dirección a la puerta y la abrió, sintió cierta molestia en la nariz y la cubrió con su brazo al tiempo que estornudaba con fuerza. Al instante sintió la oscura mirada asesina sobre él.

-Tú ¿Te atreviste a besarme estando enfermo?

Naruto palideció y sintió como algunas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes –Hace unos momentos estaba bien ¡lo juro! Debe ser que me enfríe cuando me mojé con la lluvia –se excusó y antes de escuchar un nuevo reclamo colocó sus manos en la espalda del otro y lo empujó fuera del departamento para luego mostrarle una impecable sonrisa, soltar un "hasta mañana" y cerrar la puerta.

El rubio juntó la bandeja y lavó las tazas para luego irse de frente a la cama, cubrió toda su cabeza con la sábana, todavía podía recordar el cálido contacto sobre sus labios y también podía sentir la sensación de culpa que parecía oprimir su pecho porque Sakura había estado esperando por su novio y Sasuke le había mentido descaradamente y él que era el mejor amigo de la joven de ojos jade no había hecho nada, es más estaba sonriendo como un idiota en ese preciso instante.

Sasuke pisó el acelerador con fuerza, últimamente sus neuronas estaban traicionándolo y estaba haciendo cosas estúpidas. Llegó a un edificio de grandes ventanales, tocó la bocina del carro dos veces y al instante la puerta levadiza de la cochera se alzó. Ingresó, estacionó el carro avanzó por la recepción saludando al vigilante, tomó el ascensor al piso cuatro y abrió la puerta de su espacioso departamento, caminó directamente a la habitación y se fue desvistiendo en el camino a la ducha, abrió la llave del agua caliente y eligió una temperatura agradable para luego dejar que sus músculos se relajaran bajo el agua. Sintió una pequeña ventisca entrar por la ventanita e instantáneamente estornudó "mierda" exclamó mientras iba maldiciendo al rubio mentalmente.

La mañana había llegado demasiado rápido, el terrible dolor de cabeza sumado a los estornudos y la congestión nasal lo estaban matando. Se arrastró como pudo a la ducha y se aseo correctamente. Una vez que se colocó su habitual ropa blanca, buscó en el pequeño botiquín algún antihistamínico y se lo tomó. Desayunó apenas y corrió a la parada de autobús antes de que se le hiciera tarde y se metiera en más problemas de los que seguro ya tenía.

Una vez en el hospital y sabiendo que tenía tiempo de sobra pasó a saludar primero a su equipo de trabajo. Encontró a Sai revisando las historias clínicas.

-Buenos días –exclamó con su voz chillona.

El pálido chico lo observó de pies a cabeza –te ves muy mal, ojos brillantes casi llorosos, voz nasal, y mejillas sonrosadas –coloco una de sus manos en la frente del rubio –tienes fiebre ¿es una epidemia?

Naruto lo miró sorprendido -¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque Uchiha san llegó con el mismo cuadro gripal esta mañana –Gaara llegaba con resultados de algunos análisis.

-Eso significa que estará de mal humor –Naruto empezó a sentir pánico.

-Entonces ve y quítale el mal humor, sólo deja que salga de su oficina cuando ya no esté enojado –Gaara lo empujó en dirección a la sala del médico asistente.

-¿Y por qué tengo que sacrificarme yo? –se quejó.

Sai lo miró sorprendido como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo –porque a Uchiha san le gusta estar contigo, a pesar de que se queja de que no sabes nada tiene mucha paciencia para enseñarte las cosas, eres la primera persona capaz de tener ese privilegio

Naruto cerró la boca en ese instante y chequeó la hora en su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las siete y treinta así que ya era hora de ir donde su sensei. Pasó por la estación de enfermería tratando de no llamar la atención para así evitar ver a Sakura, todavía se sentía culpable. Cuando estuvo a punto de llamar, la puerta se abrió sola y vio a la joven de cabellos rosas salir con un vaso de agua en la mano.

-Sakura chan, buenos días –la saludo sin mirarla a los ojos

La joven colocó su mano sobre la frente del rubio -¿Tú también tienes fiebre? Tu semblante dice enfermo por todas partes

Naruto retiro la mano de su amiga –No te preocupes estoy bien

La Haruno le dio una pastilla –es paracetamol, tómalo ahora y te bajará la fiebre.

El rubio aceptó las tabletas –gracias, tengo que entrar ahora

Sintió la puerta cerrarse tras él e intentó encontrar a Sasuke dentro de la habitación pero no lo logró. Corrió a sentarse en su lugar de siempre y se entretuvo jugando en su celular. Escuchó un ruido proveniente del pequeño cuarto y luego vio a Sasuke salir de allí con una mano en la cabeza probablemente le estaba doliendo.

Sasuke enfocó su atención en el rubio allí sentado que parecía estar teniendo los mismos síntomas que él -¿cómo puedes causar tantos problemas?

Naruto hizo un puchero –No es mi culpa que esto sucediera así – se quejó.

-Agradece que los medicamentos están haciendo efecto ¿ya tomaste algo?

El rubio asintió –ya me estoy sintiendo mejor.

El moreno abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó dos mascarillas, una se la colocó él y la otra se la dio a Naruto –ponte eso y no te atrevas a contagiar a nadie más

-No es como si la vía de contagio pudiera usarla con todos –se quejó

-Deja de decir tonterías y vamos que tenemos trabajo que hacer

Se reunieron con el equipo para recibir las novedades de la guardia nocturna. Gaara reportó que habían 30 pacientes hospitalizados y que en la noche hubieron dos ingresos, el paciente de la cama nueve que estaba a cargo del servicio de neurología por golpe en la cabeza producto de un accidente laboral y estaba en estudio a pesar del buen estado general que mostraba y el paciente de la cama cuatro a cargo de medicina que ingresaba por una ITU*.

A las ocho en punto empezaron la visita médica. Sai o Gaara iban tomando las historias una por una y narrándola a Sasuke. Avanzaron relativamente rápido hasta llegar al paciente de la cama cuatro, que al ser nuevo, tomó un poco más de tiempo en su análisis. Gaara que había estado de guardia el día anterior y recibió al paciente en emergencias cogió la historia y empezó a hablar.

-Paciente de 73 años con antecedente de 3 ACV* isquémicos secuelares tratado con warfarina* como profilaxis, no moviliza miembros inferiores y es portador de sonda Foley*. Ingresa por una infección de tracto urinario que se evidencia en orina oscura y de olor penetrante con sedimentos. En emergencia se ordenan los análisis basales cuyos resultados son los siguientes: leucocitosis* 18 500, hemoglobina 9.8 g/dL, neutrófilos* 85%, lo demás normal en el hemograma. En cuanto a perfil hepático GOT*, GPT* y FA* normales, albúmina* baja de 2.6 g/dL. Además glucosa normal, urea* normal y creatinina* de 1.02 mg/dL. Se pidió también un ECO* que resultó en leucocitos 340/CPA*, positivo para gérmenes y presencia de piocitos*. Se mandó a hacer urocultivo* y aún seguimos a la espera del resultado por lo que se inició tratamiento antibiótico con ciprofloxacino* 400 mg cada doce horas, metamizol* condicional a fiebre, omeprazol* y warfarina – Gaara miró a Sasuke esperando sus órdenes.

-¿Tiene perfil de coagulación?

Todos los allí presentes se miraron las caras hasta que Sai se animó a hablar –No se le ha pedido

-¿Y qué esperan para tramitar uno con carácter de urgencia?

Uno de los internos de medicina acató inmediatamente la orden.

Sasuke se acercó al paciente y empezó a examinarlo al tiempo que seguía hablando –Naruto ¿Por qué es importante el perfil de coagulación?

-Porque es un paciente anticoagulado con warfarina, un medicamento de estrecho margen terapéutico que representa un alto riesgo de hemorragias si no se controlan los valores de INR* que deben estar dentro d –respondió instantáneamente.

Sasuke se permitió sonreír debajo la seguridad de la mascarilla, el rubio era bueno aprendiendo y luego volvió a enfocar su atención en el paciente –Takenouchi san ¿cómo se siente? ¿Le duele cuando presiono aquí?

El paciente no podía hablar muy bien pero en lo poco que dejaba entender logró decir que no le dolía ninguna parte en especial.

-¿Le falta el aire? –continuo preguntando a lo que instantáneamente recibió una respuesta afirmativa.

-Mizuki colócale el saturómetro* al paciente

-Enseguida –La joven castaña colocó el pequeño aparato en el dedo índice del paciente y esperó por la medida.

Sasuke se acercó donde Gaara nuevamente –continua el tratamiento y quiero los resultados del urocultivo y perfil de coagulación lo más rápido posible me parece que vamos a tener que iniciar cobertura de amplio espectro y modificar la dosis de warfarina

-Satura 91% -informó Mizuki.

-Agrégale oxígeno por cánula binasal a dos litros/min en las indicaciones

-Listo, puede firmar las indicaciones Uchiha san –Gaara le acercó la historia para que Sasuke hiciera lo propio.

Continuaron con otros dos pacientes antes de que unos gritos los alertaran.

-¡Doctores! –el paciente de la cama contigua señalaba afanosamente al frente –¡Se acaba de caer!

Todos giraron en la dirección que les señalaban para ver al paciente, que había ingresado el día anterior, empezar a convulsionar.

-Sai, Gaara ayúdenme – Sasuke se agachó al lado del paciente y lo puso de costado ayudado por sus dos residentes evitando así que el paciente se ahogue con su propio vómito y que se lastimara con los movimientos bruscos.

-¡Sakura una ampolla de diazepam* ahora!

La orden dada por el Uchiha fue acatada inmediatamente. Naruto estaba algo sorprendido y permanecía en su sitio, nunca había visto una emergencia así y no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Se quedó parado allí hasta recibir una orden.

-Naruto, coloca en la historia del paciente: convulsiones tónico clónicas* con relajación de esfínteres, de duración minuto y medio aproximadamente, tratada con diazepam. Se inicia además infusión de fenitoína y se coloca oxígeno al paciente. Se llama al servicio de neurología para evaluar a su paciente –el rubio escribió rápidamente y acerco la historia a Sasuke para que sellara.

Ya el paciente había dejado de convulsionar y había terminado vomitando encima del brazo de Sasuke –ya todos escucharon las órdenes, ¡apresúrense! Yo voy a limpiarme.

El moreno fue hasta su oficina para lavarse y cambiarse de chaqueta mientras que los demás acomodaban al paciente, lo limpiaban y le iniciaban el tratamiento a la espera de que el servicio encargado viniera a evaluarlo. Después de las urgencias del día, terminaron la visita médica sin mayor complicación pero una hora más tarde de lo planeado. El equipo se alegró de que su jefe decidiera suspender la exposición de ese día alegando que tenían muchas cosas más que hacer.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke a su oficina como todos los días y lo vio recostarse en uno de los pequeños sofás.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó algo preocupado.

-Estoy agripado, tengo pacientes complicados y me vomitaron encima, ha sido un día genial

-Es la vida que elegiste o ¿no? –Naruto se acercó a su sensei y le quitó la mascarilla que había llevado durante el día, él ya se había quitado la suya.

-No me estoy quejando, me gustan los días que tienen retos –enfoco su vista en los ojos azules –deja de acercarte peligrosamente o es que acaso planeas saltar a besarme de nuevo

El rubio se sonrojo ligeramente pero no desvió la mirada –que yo recuerde me arrepentí en el último instante pero de pronto la distancia que me faltó recorrer desapareció misteriosamente

-Sé un hombre y reconoce lo que hiciste

Naruto sonrió para sí mismo -¿quieres que traiga algo para almorzar?

El Uchiha se permitió cerrar los ojos descansando por un momento –debo almorzar con Sakura, se lo debo por ayer

El rubio asintió –ya veo –bajo la mirada antes de decidir su próxima acción -¡Sasuke! –le llamó para obtener toda su atención, cogió su barbilla con una mano y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo nuevamente –ahora sí puedo reconocer como un hombre que te he besado –le mostró su amplia sonrisa –voy a almorzar con los demás –y sin más salió del lugar.

Sasuke se incorporó lentamente "ese idiota es una buena medicina para mi dolor de cabeza" sonrió para sí mismo antes de ver la puerta abrirse de nuevo dejando paso a Sakura que traía bolsas de comida que seguramente había pedido a la cafetería.

-¡Sasu chan! ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –corrió a abrazarlo. Levanto su mirada jade hacia el rostro de su prometido e intentó robarle un beso pero fue detenida al instante lo que la desconcertó un poco.

-Puedo contagiarte –se excusó el moreno.

-Tienes razón aunque eso me hace pensar que tú te podrías haber contagiado así –sonrió pícaramente -sin embargo el único enfermo además de ti es Naruto así que no podría ser de ninguna manera

Sasuke aclaró su garganta, si su prometida fuera un poco perspicaz hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que esa era exactamente la causa.

-Podemos comer ya, tengo cosas que hacer luego –pidió como dando por terminado el tema de conversación anterior.

Comieron casi en silencio. Una vez que terminaron Sasuke se volvió a acomodar en el sofá y Sakura se recostó apoyada en él.

-Me gusta cuando estamos así –la joven se permitió tomar una de las manos del otro –estás frío

-Ya estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí –se incorporó y entró en el pequeño cuartito a utilizar el baño.

Sakura se quedó sentada y cerró sus ojos, deseaba tanto descansar, el día había estado algo difícil, lo único que quería era dormir en los brazos de la persona que amaba. Escuchó el teléfono móvil de Sasuke vibrar sobre la mesita de centro y lo tomó entre sus manos –Sasuke, tienes un mensaje –casi gritó pero no recibió respuesta. Miró la pantalla nuevamente –es un mensaje de Naruto ¿debería leerlo? Podría ser importante

De camino de regreso del comedor, Naruto caminaba sonriente por los pasillos, él siempre había sido una persona determinada y esta vez decidiría arriesgarse de muchas maneras. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y tecleó rápidamente, un mensaje de texto preventivo le ayudaría a darse valor.

"_Sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros quiero hablar claramente, creo que has empezado a gustarme más de lo que yo quisiera, he decidido enfrentar estos nuevos sentimientos, no voy a esconderlos, creo que ahora seré capaz de decírtelo directamente, voy para alla´"_

Lo que Naruto nunca imaginó fue que alguien más podría recibir el mensaje en el teléfono privado de Sasuke.

* * *

Y cha chan fin del capítulo capítulo cuatro y es el punto donde me pregunto ¿qué he ehcho? Jajajaja.

Bueno sólo para aclarar, les dejo lo que significan algunos términos que utilicé:

**ITU:** Siglas de infección del tracto urinario.

**ACV:** Siglas de Accidente cerebro vascular.

**Warfarina:** es un anticoagulante oral.

**Sonda Foley:** son tubos de látex, flexibles que una vez colocados llegan hasta la vejiga de donde drenan la orina. Se usan en casos de incontinencia urinaria o de retención urinaria por ejemplo.

**Leucocitosis: **número elevado de leucocitos en sangre.

**Neutrófilos**: son un tipo de glóbulos blancos, cuándo están elevados por encima de 70% pueden ser indicador de una infección puesto que forman parte del sistema de defensa del cuerpo.

**GOT:** transaminasa glutámico oxalacética; **GPT**: transaminasa glutámico-pirúvica; **FA**: fosfatasa alcalina: estas tres enzimas están en mayor nivel en el hígado y son indicadores de su funcionamiento, cuando se elevan por encima de valores normales nos indica que hay algún problema en el hígado.

**Albúmina:** son proteínas que circulan en la sangre y se encargan de transportar por ejemplo medicamentos.

**Úrea y creatinina:** son indicadores del funcionamiento del riñón.

**ECO:** siglas de examen completo de orina en la que se evalúa las características físicas de la orina: color, olor, pH. Además se hace un análisis microscópico para detectar sangre, gérmenes, etc.

**CPA:** Siglas para por campo. Hace referencia a una lectura en el microscopio.

**Piocitos:** pus en la orina.

**Urocultivo:** es cuando se toma una muestra de orina y se siembra en una placa con un medio especial para hacer crecer las bacterias que pudieran estar contaminando esa orina. Su objetivo es aislar al agente causante de la infección para elegir el antibiótico correcto para tratar.

**Ciprofloxacino:** es un antibiótico comúnmente usado para infecciones urinarias.

**Omeprazol:** es un medicamento que disminuye la acidez del estómago, suele usarse con los antibióticos debido a que estos pueden causar molestias a nivel gástrico.

**Metamizol:** es un medicamento para la fiebre.

**INR: **International Normalized Ratio, es uno de los indicadores de la coagulación sanguínea.

**Saturómetro:** Un oxímetro de pulso es un dispositivo que permite medir en forma indirecta la saturación de oxígeno en la sangre de una persona.

**Diazepam: **es un anticonvulsivante.

**Convulsiones tónico clónicas**: son un tipo de convulsiones caracterizadas por etapas de rigidez y relajación que se alternan.

**Fenitoína: **un tipo de anticonvulsivante.

Creo que fueron muchos términos jejeje. En fin espero que les siga gustando esta historia y que no se le haga complicado seguirla. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica será bien aceptada, espero poder mejorar con sus opiniones.

Y nos leemos pronto! :)


End file.
